


He Didn't Come With a User's Manual

by its_in_the_water



Series: Perfectly So [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, PWP, Random - Freeform, draft, help me write robot smut, plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/pseuds/its_in_the_water
Summary: Draft smut between Will Robinson (aged up and having arrived home on Alpha Centauri) and his Robot. Unfinished scenes which may or may not end up in Perfectly Natural. Comments welcome--I'm trying to work out what goes where and how and why.
Relationships: Will Robinson/Robot
Series: Perfectly So [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680931
Comments: 32
Kudos: 95





	1. I Didn't Know You Felt This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This is unfinished and barely edited. Feedback is welcome (do the movements make sense? Four arms and a glowing star face are hard?). Might be incorporated into Perfectly Natural at some point. 
> 
> This scene is pretty vanilla. More like a warm up. But I enjoy it.

I Didn't Know You Felt This Way

"I'm sorry," Will whispered. "I didn't… know that you felt this way."

Robot glowered, red and threatening, bright enough that Will couldn't make out his expression. But the waves of anger and pain were clear enough. 

"I didn't think anyone would feel that way about me." Will dropped his gaze to the cave floor. He wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs and drew in a shuddering breath. Misery strangled him. "You're my best friend," he said thickly. "I'd never hurt you on purpose. I'm so sorry. I thought… I thought you were moving on. I thought you… didn't want to be friends with me anymore. So when Gideon--"

Robot's upper arms raised as though to attack in response to the name. He advanced a menacing step. 

Will swallowed heavily. He squinted into Robot's baleful crimson stare and stepped forward. When Robot didn't move, he stepped again. And again. 

Robot fired at the cave floor only a meter from Will's boots, spurting up dust and smoke, assaulting Will's senses with the stink of ozone, heat, and bad memories. His gut alternated between watery and tight with fear. It didn't matter if Robot hurt him; what he feared most was losing him. 

So he continued, one shaking step at a time. 

Robot fired again, a little closer, but Will had called his bluff. As Will closed the distance, he backed away until he came up against the wall. With nowhere to go, he extended his arms threateningly and growled, "Danger."

"Yes," Will agreed softly. "I know."

He stepped into Robot's space. Robot's lower hands gripped him by the shoulders, hard enough to make him wince. Before Robot could push him away, Will held his wrists, fingers finding the warm, glowing crevices that thrummed with power. He rested his cheek on one of Robot's warm hands. He met Robot's glower, finally able to make out the individual stars of his expression. They did not radiate outward in aggression, but formed jagged little balls that turned orange as Will drew nearer. 

"Please don't be scared of me," he choked. The tears that he'd been holding in finally spilled and scalded his cheeks. Had he ever seen Robot afraid before? It made his chest ache to know that he had done this to his magnificent, powerful friend. "I didn't know. If I had…" If he'd known, things would've been so much different. All that pain and confusion had been such a waste. "I love you, Robot. I… I want to. To be with you."

He wasn't as adept at navigating their connection as Robot, but he tried. He tried to find Robot's presence with his mind and push his feelings and thoughts at him. 

_ Love is… needing someone. And caring for them. Feeling joy when they're around. Feeling joy when they succeed.  _ They were his mother's words, but he tried to make them his own. He needed Robot. He felt happy when they were together -- a heady mix of excited and content. And every time Robot drew or discovered something or put together some new concept, Will's heart lightened.  _ I love you.  _

He didn't know when friendship had become love. Maybe it always had been. Maybe that had been the source of his anxieties, his fears, his confusion, his exhilaration. Maybe it had been love all along. 

(Fun game: my phone keeps autocorrecting love to lube. Read through and replace love with lube.)

The orange began to fade, darkening to purple. The jagged balls softened to familiar bursts. Robot's grip softened. 

(Song recommendation: come and get me -- sleeping wolf)

Encouraged, Will lifted a hand to touch Robot's face.

Robot turned his head away, the orange returning. Will paused, but, when Robot didn't move any farther, he closed the distance with a single tentative finger. 

Robot's face was so smooth that Will's clumsy human receptors barely felt it. He was warm, slick as oil, and vibrant with energy. Tiny purple lights clustered under Will's fingertip, following it as it stroked down the side of Robot's face. The sight encouraged Will to follow one finger with others, petting Robot and summoning miniature comets from the darkness. He laid his palm where Robot's cheek would have been had he been human, watched the lights gather, and pulled away to reveal the shape of his hand. It lingered for a moment before dispersing. 

"You're so…" What word could fully encompass an entity as amazing, unique, incomprehensible as Robot? "... Hot," he finished, offering a lopsided grin.

One of Robot's upper hands reached down and gently pulled Will's hand away. For a moment, Will thought it might be because Robot hadn't liked the touching. But Robot had turned distinctly purple and the impression Will received through their connection was quite the opposite of dislike. 

So Will reached up with the other hand and stroked the other side of Robot's face, prompting Robot to turn his head again. Will grew bolder, his touch firm. He traced shapes with robot's lights-- swirls and circles and zigzags--utterly entranced.

Only when Robot grasped his other wrist did he notice how Robot's expression had begun to form the radiating lines of aggression, though in a rich, pulsing indigo. Robot pulled Will's arms up and apart and leaned closer, as though examining him. The position would have been intimidating if Will didn't know without a doubt that Robot would never hurt him. 

On impulse, Will leveraged Robot's firm grip on his arms to pull himself up and press his face to Robot's. 

Robot dropped him.

Will stumbled and fell onto his butt, gawking up as an imprint of the side of his face faded from view. 

Robot lunged and Will felt a flash of fear as the movement reminded him of the attack on the Resolute. His huge, clawed hands grasped Will under the arms and lifted him up until their faces were level. For a moment he just stared, and then he leaned in and rubbed his glowing face against Will.

Will caressed him again, laughing and breathless from the pleasure rolling off of Robot. Who knew that his heavily armoured friend had such a sensitive spot?

Robot's grip shifted and Will experienced the odd, not unpleasant sensation of being moved around amongst four powerful, yet careful hands. Robot's lower hands eventually settled around his hips and butt, so will could sit comfortably. His upper hands started at Will's head, rifling through his hair and tickling his scalp. Will held himself still. He knew those claws were sharp enough to shear through metal, and that awareness made him shiver and feel all the more excited. They stroked cool paths over his cheeks, his lips, his jaw. He lifted his chin to allow them access to his throat and watched under lowered eyelids as purple and blue and white clusters of stars bloomed in Robot's face.

When he swallowed, Robot followed the motion of his Adam's apple with a single claw, as though fascinated.

After a few breaths, he moved on to Will's shoulders, gently tugging at his jacket collar as though trying to figure out the zipper.

Will huffed a little laugh. "Is this something you've always wanted? I wish you'd told me… I want to show you everything." He pulled on the zipper to get it started and then allowed Robot to take over. He zipped it down and up a few times, and then pulled it all the way open. He pushed the jacket off Will's shoulders to crumple on the floor. 

Will shivered as cool air met his sweat-dampened shirt and skin, but the chill didn't last as Robot continued to touch him. Those needle-sharp claws prickled across his shoulders, down his back, up his sides, along his arms. Robot seemed intent on touching every centimeter. Will squirmed, alternating between desperately ticklish and increasingly turned on. He held on to Robot's wrists where they were braced under his hips, and ground down against his hard palms, seeking resistance for his swelling erection.

A tearing noise brought his head up, and he squawked, "My shirt!"

Robot ignored the protest and finished slicing open the back of Will's shirt. It slid down Will's arms and pooled in his lap. He sighed and tossed it away, but any complaint he might have made was derailed by the sensation of claws sliding up and down his back. 

"Oh," he sighed, and slumped bonelessly forward to lean against Robot's metal plates. "That feels good." 

Robot traced runes over his skin, climbed up his spine, whispered down his ribs. He pushed will back to access his chest, following his collarbone and trailing down to his nipples. They drew circles around the sensitive nubs, making will shudder, and then moved on to Will's navel. 

"It doesn't go anywhere," will told him when robot poked it. 

He lingered over the scar on Will's shoulder, and red sparks appeared within the cosmos of his expression.

"It's okay," Will murmured. 

He pulled will closer, nudging his knees apart. Will obliged, wrapping his legs snugly around Robot's chest and waist. His hips rolled of their own volition, grinding him against the ridges that corded over Robot's torso. He froze when he realized what he was doing, wondering if Robot had noticed. 

Robot certainly had. He cupped Will's butt and continued his movements, encouraging the heat and pressure growing in his groin. His other hands continued exploring, as though hungry, roaming over Will's flanks, making Will jerk and gasp. 

"Is this what it feels like?" Will asked. "When I do this?" He ran his fingers along the crease between the metal of Robot's head and his face. When Robot leaned into the touch, no longer afraid, Will felt emboldened. He placed a quick kiss on the nebula that had collected near his hand.

Robot made a whirring, sighing noise. 

Will kissed him again, lingering to feel the tingle in his lips from the energy seething within Robot.

A claw slid under his waistband and Will broke away. 

"Not my pants!" he cried. "I finally found ones that fit!" He wiggled, trying to get away from robots questing claws. "I'll take them off. Just put me down."

Robot squeezed him rhythmically a few times, as though considering just tearing Will's clothes off despite the request, and will thrilled at the knowledge that Robot didn't want to stop touching him. 

Then he slowly, reluctantly, set will on the floor and released him.

Will stood, suddenly cold without Robot's hands on him. He hugged himself, wondering what Robot could see in his awkward body.

Robot answered by moving to grab him again. Will backed away, grinning, hands up to ward him off. 

"Okay, okay. You're into it. Me. You like me. I get it." He touched his own chest and stomach, amused by the rush of interest that seemed to inspire. His hands went to his button and fly, popping them open, and then he realized that he wouldn't have much luck with his boots on. He glanced around, found a rock worn smooth by frequent visitors, and sat to remove his boots. 

Robot crept closer, crouching, upper hands reaching for Will's sock feet. Will lifted them for his inspection. 

"It's a good thing you can't smell," Will commented as Robot caught his ankle and pulled his sock off. "Just don't get any ideas down there." He wiggled his toes. 

Robot seemed taken aback by the tiny appendages. He carefully tweaked one and moved it back and forth. He felt between them, tapped the nails, and generally made it impossible for will not to laugh.

"Stop it, that tickles," he finally had to gasp. 

Robot seemed to look up at him. Then he moved on to the other foot. 

Will tolerated a few more minutes of Robot's investigation before laughingly complaining, "Enough, enough. I can't take anymore." He pushed at Robot's shoulders, relieved when he listened. "Haven't you seen toes before?" With another grin, he answered his own question. "Of course you haven't. Do you like them?" Will playfully closed his toes around one of Robot's fingers and was rewarded by a throb of happiness. "I guess so. Who knew?" He scooted forward and gently cupped Robot's face, urging him closer. "There are still other places to explore," he said quietly, his excitement returning. 

Robot crawled over him, huge and powerful and oh so careful. He scooped Will up again, and one hand slid down the back of Will's pants, pushing them around his hips, fingers curving under his ass. Will tried to help him, squirming and kicking, and they finally made it to his ankle. 

Robot's four hands were  _ everywhere.  _ Will uttered a choked little moan when Robot found the sensitive skin between his thighs. He pressed closer, gripping Robot's shoulders, shuddering as Robot rubbed him through his thin briefs and trailed his blade-like claws from hip to knee to ankle.

Robot remained a constant presence in his mind that seemed to strengthen as they drew closer. He could feel Robot absorbing his sensations and reflecting them back. He received images of himself: mostly naked, flushed and a little sweaty, hair going everywhere, glowing with heat, eyes dark. He felt Robot's pleasure at getting Will's clothes off, as though he'd been wanting to access his skin for some time. 

"How long?" Will asked.

Robot answered with a rapid series of memories that went back to shortly after their first meeting. They went aboard the drenched Jupiter and Will removed his jacket and Robot realized that humans were covered in protective outer layers. After that time, he'd been fascinated to learn where humans actually began and the properties of their skin. Finding out how much Will enjoyed being touched just increased his own pleasure.

Will shivered, overcome by the feelings of…  _ Love _ , he thought, recalling Gideon's words.  _ "He loves you, you idiot." _

He was getting so hard, he couldn't stand it. He reached down to adjust his briefs, found them damp, and Robot grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away. 

"What--?" His underwear fluttered, shredded, to the ground before he had a chance to complain. Robot's large hand wrapped around him and Will jerked in surprise. "I don't know how this is going to work," he whispered, blushing with both embarrassment and arousal. His experience included his own hand and Gideon's-- he didn't know if the metal plates of Robot's hand would do the same thing. 

They slid over him, smooth, but sticky, and Will winced. 

"Here, I have an idea." Will shook his hand free of Robot's grip, worked some saliva around in his mouth, and spat into his palm. He nudged robot out of the way and stroked himself. "Lubrication," he explained, and then groaned a little as he tugged on his cock and smeared precum all over

Robot pulled him away again. 

Will chuckled. "Yeah, okay, it's all yours."

When robot tentatively stroked him, Will's spit made it slippery enough to enjoy. He rested his brow against Robot's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, and his hips rocked to Robot's ministrations. Familiar heat gathered and coiled, his thighs and stomach quivered. Gentle claws inscribed arcane runes over his back and arms. He couldn't believe where he was; the safest place in the world, in the galaxy; cherished, protected, loved.

Robot drew the orgasm out of him, relentless and hungry, his presence as heavy in Will's mind as the weight of his desire. They felt everything together--Will's cock a small and curious thing to Robot, to have such a profound impact. His pleasure at pleasing Will was almost overwhelming-- Will didn't know what to do. He didn't need to worry for long, though, as Robot brought him to the edge and over. 

He released a little cry and came on Robot's chest, and Robot immediately released him, a jag of fear spiking through their haze of pleasure.

"It's okay," Will panted. "It's supposed to do that." Most of the fluid robot saw coming out of humans was blood, so will couldn't blame him for being startled. "But haven't you seen me do this before?"

Robot sent a mental shrug, and an impression of physical sensations. 

"Ah. You feel it, but don't really know what it is. I understand." Will shook off the lethargy that tried to weigh him down. He smirked at the mess he'd made of Robot's armour. "We'd better clean that up. If it hardens, we'll need a chisel to get it off."

Robot dragged a claw through the milky fluid and lifted it for examination. 

Will squirmed out of his grasp and wobbled to his ruined shirt. He used it to wipe robot down, amused at the sight of Robot in attack mode, streaked with Will's cum.

"Do your people do anything like this?" Will wondered. "When you're together?"

Robot regarded him with a hazy, thoughtful expression, still edged in purple. He seemed to be considering something. 

"I showed you mine." Will propped his fists on his hips and gave Robot a cocky grin. He followed with a less confident, "And, well, if there's anything I can do to make you feel good…"

A few sparks of green indicated some concern. 

"What are you worried about?" Will, starting to feel a chill, found his pants and shook them until they were right side out. "Is something wrong? Really, it can't be any stranger than what humans do. I mean, I'm not even sure all that humans do, and I still think it's strange…" He wiggled into his pants and hopped a few times to get them settled just right before fastening them. Hopefully no one would notice that he wasn't wearing underwear. 

Robot shook his head. 

"You don't want to tell me?" Will squinted, arms folded. "That's a little unfair, don't you think? You know everything about me. You just did, uh,  _ that _ to me. I want to do the same for you."

Another shake of Robot's head.

"Hmmm. Fine." Holding up a warning finger, will went to find his socks and boots. "But this isn't over. I'm going to get it out of you one day."

A scuffing noise echoed from the cave entrance, startling Will into a jump. He whirled around to meet the startled stares of two colonists in hiking gear. They looked from Will-- frozen in place, naked from the waist up, sock hanging from one hand-- to Robot, still in his hulking, four-armed attack mode.

"Uh," he stammered, his face hot. "H-hey. We were. Just. Um. Practicing."

He spotted the jumbled shreds of his clothing at the same moment they did. 

"Uh. Robot, fire!" he said loudly. "Please."

Robot looked to him, and then at the dirty white fabric, and then set it on fire with a tiny blast from one hand. 

Will hurriedly pulled on his socks and boots, and then swung his jacket on as the incriminating evidence burned. Robot shifted down to his humanoid mode. They strode past the colonists. 

"Bye," Will uttered as he edged by. 

"See you in school next week, Will," said one, and Will cringed when he recognized the school guidance counselor. "Don't forget to tie your laces!"


	2. Was that Scarecrow?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot finally lets Will in on the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I thought about this a lot. Maybe too much.
> 
> Here's what I propose for robot/robot coupling. Does it make sense? Does it make you think, "I would like to see this with a human partner in the mix"? 
> 
> Recommended Music  
> Halsey - Strange Love

Was that _Scarecrow?!_

"Are you finally going to show me what you like?" Will asked. "What makes you feel good?"

Robot nodded and settled his arm around Will. His hand lay palm up in Will's lap, inviting.

Will rested his hand on Robot's. He could sense Robot's nervousness and offered a reassuring smile. 

The memory rose slowly, reluctantly. Will heard something--a screech of metal, growl of electronics, whine of laser, crashing of a body against rock.  _ A fight? _ He smelled dirt and burning. He felt an impact against his chest, something wrenched his arm--shoulder?-- and his palms tingled with hot laser fire. He felt suddenly, terribly excited. Something was going to happen, and the remembered sensation translated into desire in Will's body. 

With that clenching of his stomach and catching of his breath, vision finally rushed in, stealing will into one of Robot's memories. 

Robot picked himself up off the ground and watched warily as his adversary approached. The other robot, a rust and copper model a little bigger than Robot himself, had used its superior size to throw Robot before Robot could strike a debilitating blow. A desperate move. It knew it was going to lose. 

It had fought extremely well; Robot admired not only its physical prowess, but also its strategy, its reasoning, its knowledge. Crossing codes with it would be a pleasure. 

It must have felt the same; otherwise it would have fled. They fought on one of their current planet's active channels--where control runes directed the planet's natural electric potential to regenerate, charge, create, and perform other functions for his species and their technology. Robot and his adversary could fight with such ferocity because they could both be regenerated by the next storm. If the rust robot had fled from the safety of the runes, Robot wouldn't have pursued it. 

He preferred willing partners, anyway. 

If they'd met on a ship, they'd have had to come up with another means of testing each other. Robot was glad that they could fight. He hadn't tested himself for a long time, and never against that coppery model. 

The rust robot halted several meters away and gestured with its clasping upper hands, taunting him. 

Robot considered attacking, but there was a slim chance that he could be outmatched. Instead, he paced to the side as though searching for a weakness, and allowed the arm furthest from his opponent to sag slightly. If he'd wanted to obliterate the rust robot, he would have lasered it, cutting through its limbs, but even with the nearby regenerative runes, that could result in permanent loss of sentience. 

The rust robot moved sideways, watching, keeping its feet easily on patches of ice and snow. Robot admired it, thinking that no matter how this fight ended, he would enjoy the aftermath. They were evenly matched; the outcome would make them both stronger. 

He lasered a pool of slush and ice at his opponent's feet, sending up a blinding cloud of steam. Instead of attacking, he dodged to the side, just missing the rust robot's preemptive charge, and jumped. He landed badly on his opponent, only one superior hand finding purchase on the larger robot's shoulder. He would've been thrown, but managed to get a foot on the robot's leg, grip it with each appendage, and yank it out from under it.

They collapsed, grappling. Robot allowed his opponent to roll him onto his back; the stability of the ground beneath him would only help. The rust robot captured his upper hands and forced them down, rendering his lasers useless. It focused on his "good" arm, then, attempting to dislocate it at the shoulder. 

Robot briefly considered submitting. They were so well matched that it wouldn't be much of a submission: he'd probably upload as much as download across their link. But then… he wasn't coded for submission. 

Robot allowed the rust robot to haul back on his arm. While his opponent was distracted, he dug the claws of his free hand into the copper armour, seeking a route to one of its main control nodes. Then, his elbow braced against the ground, he wrapped his legs around the rust robot's waist and dropped their combined weight. His claws drove through the armour and into his opponent's body, severing the node. 

The arms and leg on that side of its body lost their functionality and the rust robot released a series of frustrated clicks. 

Robot rolled them over easily and pinned it. He lowered his head to lean his face to the rust robot's and shared a few heated thoughts and sensations. Their networks came alive at the proximity.

The rust robot shifted first, its armor gliding into a new configuration. It glowed blue and purple as it exposed its intricate control network. The thin, effervescent cables writhed as they disengaged from pieces of armour and sensors.

Robot quickly followed suit, shuddering with arousal as he shifted into this extremely vulnerable coupling mode. He crouched closer and locked his arms into position on his partner before he lost control of them. His own network disengaged from most of his armour and limbs. His cabling spun out to probe at his partner's network, seeking out the now empty input ports to initiate a direct connection. The rust robot's did as well, sliding into Robot's chassis. 

With his superior position, Robot could have made their data transfer entirely one-sided. But he welcomed the rust robot into his open ports.

Each one that locked into place, both giving and receiving, sent a rush of enjoyment through his network. 

He sent an inquisitive pulse across their connection, requesting access. His partner responded with a complex code allowing Robot to begin uploading packets of information. 

The rest of the world faded from Robot's awareness. He became a rushing stream of information, each moment better than the last. His codes met his partner's, mostly the same, sometimes a slight variation. Often, his own patterns overcame the others, replacing or modifying them. 

A few, particularly those influencing battle, Robot accepted as his own, and the collaborative rearrangement brought him great pleasure. Challenging and combining codes was an urge deeply encoded in their processes, and satisfying that directive was highly motivating. 

At the completion of their coupling, both robots returned to their normal mode. Robot released his partner and assisted it to its one functional leg. He helped it limp to its regenerative rune, where it would await the next storm, and sat with it for some time. They shared experiences and their assignments over their much more intimate and aligned infrasound connection. The rust and copper robot was about to depart to an unexplored region of the galaxy, and appreciated the addition of Robot's code…

**

Will gasped awake and groaned as his head throbbed and threatened to split open. He leaned forward over his knees, trying to swallow the saliva collecting in his mouth. His stomach lurched and he stumbled to Robot's bathroom, barely making it to the sink before his lunch burned its way up and out. 

He vomited until he was empty and exhausted, and then ran the water, washing his face and rinsing his mouth. Then, shaking, he slid down to the floor and leaned back against the counter. 

A prickle of awareness brought his eyes open. He squinted against the light and found Robot in the doorway, a few yellow clusters amongst the blue. 

"It's okay," Will said hoarsely. "That was… a long memory." A long, intense memory.

He shivered, and it wasn't from the residual nausea. Robot had been… aggressive, and sensual, full of something Will would call desire. The feedback from his sensors had pleased and excited him from the moment the battle for supremacy had begun until they'd completed their coupling. And Will had ridden it hard. If he hadn’t felt so sick, he'd probably be very, very interested. 

"I have so many questions. What is your coding? Why are you driven to share it in that way? And… was that  _ Scarecrow? _ " The thought of Robot being in a relationship with Scarecrow had never occurred to him. He'd thought they were just friends. It went a long way toward explaining Robot's rampage on the Resolute when he discovered Scarecrow had been enslaved to pilot the rift engine. "And…" Will cast his gaze down, suddenly feeling very… inadequate. "Why are you here?" The question was difficult to say. As their own relationship developed, Will was coming to realize how extraordinarily different they were, and how much Robot had to tolerate just to be there, with Will on Proxima Centauri. Knowing that Robot could be with his own kind, finding relationships, maybe even the robot version of love, left Will confused. "I can't, uh, fight you. Like that. It would be a very short fight, anyway." A memory of the powerful joy Robot had felt in that clash for supremacy made Will shiver, and then feel immediately worthless. He couldn't offer Robot that kind of joy. "And I don't have, uh. Wires. To connect with. Or programming, codes, or algorithms. At least not… compatible ones…" He trailed off into misery. 

Robot reached down to collect Will into his arms. The ease with which he could lift him reminded Will of being a child, but the way he leaned in to press the cosmos of his face to Will's was entirely new. 

Will's brow and cheek tingled with electric potential. The hairs on the back of his neck lifted and goosebumps rushed down his arms. His headache faded quickly. He wiggled in Robot's grasp to wind his arms around Robot's shoulders and grip his waist between his knees. His fingers found the crevices where Robot's power flowed close to the surface and the caresses could be felt. 

"Is this your answer?" Will wondered. "We're compatible enough?"


	3. Robot/Will Kink. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY MUCH A DRAFT. Apologies for the lazy editing and gaps, it'll be much better in its final, evolved form.
> 
> I just wanted to throw something up here because it's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit content and mild bondage.
> 
> Music recommendations:  
> Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine?  
> Rosenfeld - I Want To  
> Miike Snow - Genghis Kahn  
> BBY - Two Feet

Robot crouched over him, four hands braced in the earth, his crimson glare focused upward, on Gideon. Will couldn't see Gideon's face, but he could imagine the fear he must have felt in that moment. He felt some of it himself, not for his own safety, but for Gideon's. 

"Run!" he shouted, rising on an elbow and twisting to look behind him.

Gideon's boots and legs backpedaled hurriedly out of Will's sight. 

Robot placed a clawed hand on Will's chest and pushed him back down, hard enough to make him wheeze. The pressure let up immediately, though not entirely, leaving will pinned and wondering what was going to happen. He could feel Robot's fury--it made him shake--but he didn't know the cause. 

"What's wrong?" He stared up into the angry red constellation of Robot's face, hunting for an answer in the enigmatic shapes and movements. "Robot. Just tell me. Please."

With slow, mechanically precise movements, Robot brought a finger to Will's mouth. A careful claw traced the line of his lips.

"What are you doing?" Will whispered. But even as he asked the question, he already knew the answer. 

Every tentative caress came back to him, either his memory, robot's, or both. Every hug, every tickle, every gentle moment and unhesitating rescue. Since the moment they'd arrived on Proxima Centauri, Will's maturing sexuality had awoken Robot's, and he'd been trying to express his desires ever since, clumsily based on human media.

And then Gideon stepped in and tried to take what belonged to him.

Robot wouldn't let him. 

His tactic had changed. He was going to claim what belonged to him as a robot, not as a human. 

Those heady intentions flooded Will's mind as Robot pushed more of his thoughts and sensations across their connection. Will saw himself through Robot's receptors-- fragile, precious flesh on a delicate frame, body heat increasing to a red glow, respiration fast and loud, electric potential racing through his fascinating musculature, heartbeat thudding as rapidly as when they first met and Robot became captivated by the tiny organic that had preserved his existence when he was weak and lost. 

Then, as at that moment, Robot wanted to lock in to Will, unravel the data that governed Will's processes, take some for his own, replace some with his own.

Will arched under Robot, trying to extricate his mind from the storm. When he tried to focus on Robot's face, he kept seeing after images of his own. "I don't know what that is," he gasped, shaking his head. But his body seemed to know. Whatever Robot was feeling was echoed in his flesh, in the sweat gathering on his brow, in the coil tightening in his gut. He felt dizzy, overwhelmed. He grabbed Robot's chest, fingers digging into the crevices, gripping the metal plates. 

Something  _ slithered _ under his fingers. Will gasped and watched in amazement as Robot's metal skin moved, becoming almost fluid, and coiled around Will's hands and wrists. He flinched, but couldn't get free. Robot's chest continued to move, plates and tendrils flowing apart, revealing a rich indigo glow. 

Within that glow, something was  _ moving _ .

Robot released a low, electronic purr. Revealing himself to Will made him happy-- excited-- and Will felt it, too. He groaned softly when the excitement hit him, hips rolling reflexively. 

He wanted. He wanted  _ something _ . 

But how could this possibly work? What was Robot planning? What could Will do when his hands were trapped?

"Robot," he panted. "Let me go." He wanted desperately to touch himself to either relieve or increase his tension. 

"No," Robot said.

(Robot explores and slowly strips Will, salvage text from the cave scene, Will getting more and more turned on)

"Please. Please." He couldn't stop himself from begging, he needed relief so badly that he was shaking. His thighs and belly were wet and  _ nothing _ had so much as touched his cock! He tried to stroke the metal tendrils binding his arms and pushed his own need through their connection. " _ Do _ something!"

Robot purred deeply. Will wanted him. 

His superior arms braced his weight over Will. His inferior hands gathered Will closer, lifting his hips and locking in place around his thighs to keep his legs open. Will struggled briefly, thighs trembling as he fought to close them, but had no hope of resisting Robot's strength. 

Once Robot had gotten his arms into position, he disconnected his inner network and let his filaments spool out of his body. 

Will, naked and trapped and so turned on it hurt, could only dimly comprehend what was happening as thin blue cables unfurled from Robot's open chest. He remembered Ben explaining how Scarecrow got his name-- the glowing blue "straw" spilling out after he crashed. Apparently it wasn't just connective, but could move independently.

Dozens, maybe a hundred, wound around his arms, his torso, his neck, his legs. They were warm, soft, silky; like being caressed by a hundred gentle fingertips. When several tightened around his thighs, he drew in a shuddering breath and tried to wiggle, to get some kind of friction or break free, but Robot held him fast. All Will accomplished was heightening his own frustrated arousal by straining the muscles of his legs and abdomen. 

_ Fascinating. _

He could almost hear Robot as an audible voice in his head. 

Those filaments went everywhere but where he wanted, winding through his hair, exploring everything. When one slithered into his butt crack, he opened his mouth to complain and two more snuck past his lips. 

They probed his mouth, touching each tooth, investigating each crevice, twisting around his tongue. A metallic taste filled his senses. He gagged when they tried to go down his throat and they retreated apologetically. 

Robots gaze had darkened to a deep purple. Will could feel his throbs and pulses of pleasure as those thin, strong filaments grasped and touched. They craved sensation. 

So will gave it to them. He gently bit one of them, felt an echo of Robot's surprise and pleasure, and tried sucking on it. 

Robot purred, his voice so low that will felt it in his chest. 

He bit again. 

His mouth started to tingle and a muscle twitched in his cheek. 

Will jerked his head back. "Did you just shock me?" 

In answer, the skin of his stomach began to tingle. Though startling at first, the sensation was not unpleasant, almost ticklish. But the echoes of Robot's pleasure made the feeling deeply erotic. Robot was… ejaculating data onto Will's sweat-slick and salty conductive skin. In the back of his mind, Will wondered at how bizarre the situation had become, but those thoughts quickly died as Robot's filaments became more aggressive. 

Several of them finally-- _ finally _ \-- found Will's aching erection. They coiled around him tightly, squeezing and sliding over his dripping flesh. He couldn't restrain a loud groan. His fingers clutched uselessly in their prison, his hips strained, helpless. "R-- Robot," he choked.

Tendrils snuck into his mouth as he gasped, working in and out, coating themselves in saliva before sliding out and being replaced by new ones. 

Robot had a  _ plan _ , Will realized. He had  _ thought this through _ \--

Robot tugged on him particularly hard, simultaneously zapping his chest with a gentle current, and Will's train of thought crashed, derailed, tumbled down the side of the mountain, and exploded, killing all the passengers. 

\--Only to be jerked back to awareness when he was probed by a wet tendril.

The unexpected and uncomfortable sensation again made him squirm. He tried to complain, but the only sound he could make around Robot's filaments was a muffled moan. 

_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _ He pushed across their connection. 

Robot responded by sliding deeper, ignoring Will's attempts to keep him out, and renewing the pressure around Will's cock, wringing another moan out of him. 

Will panted, sweat beading on his neck, chest, and stomach. The strain of trying to fight Robot's intrusions made him tremble from exhaustion. He didn't know if he was afraid, or upset, or enjoying himself-- Robot's emotions overpowered him in wave after wave, answered by his own rushing pleasure, eroding his hesitation from both sides. 

Then Robot  _ found _ something. The tendril invading Will's ass pushed against a spot that sent a shock through his veins, made his hips convulse, made him lose the strength and will to resist. He cried out in surprise and breathless pleasure. 

Robot did it again. And again. The pressure and sensation in Will's ass increased as more tendrils joined the first. They moved slowly, in and out, stealing his breath with every unrelenting thrust. 

Will looked down, eyelids fluttering, watching in amazement as a thick, knotted rope of glowing tendrils sank into his body. It pushed that spot and his head fell back and his eyes rolled. 

Robot brought Will's head back up and sent a gentle tingle across his cheek, encouraging his eyes to open. He met Robot's intense stare, unable to look away. All he could do was fall into the throbbing, purple cosmos of Robot's gaze-- falling and falling and falling.

"Robot," he moaned. "Please. Please." He didn't know what he was begging for, but he couldn't stop the fervent whimpers.

Robot held him tighter, his electronic purr growing louder, his thrusts unceasing, his strokes quickening. The tingle of his caresses increased as he sent more and more data across Will's skin. The mix of pain and pleasure stole his control, leaving him trembling and utterly lost in Robot's embrace. 

Hot, effervescent pressure built low in his belly, in his hips, in the root of his cock. He arched and tensed against robot's grip, cried out, and orgasmed a thick white ribbon of cum over his stomach and robot's coils. 

Robot milked the last drops from Will's softening flesh, traced a few more tingling trails down Will's flanks, and thrust with his knotted cock. When Will barely managed a twitch and whimper, Robot reluctantly withdrew.

The release left Will boneless and exhausted, sagging in Robot's grip without the strength to move. He was vaguely aware of Robot carefully cradling him as his cabling returned to his chest and his arms reactivated. He blinked dazedly, caught in Robot's calm, glimmering stare, and the rest of the world just… moved around him. 

Then Robot rolled, and Will found himself cuddled on Robot's warm, strangely comfortable metal chest. He realized, after that experience, that all along Robot must have been making minute adjustments to his armor whenever he held Will, explaining why he never felt too hard or too sharp. 

"...How?" he croaked after some time. He cleared his throat, swallowed several times, and tried again. "How did you know? How to do that?"

Beyond the most basic of sexual concepts, Will had no idea what to do or ask for. Robot, apparently, was an expert.

Robot stroked cool, careful claws down Will's spine. A definite sense of smugness radiated along with his warmth, with hints of  _ future plans _ woven through his thoughts. He offered a brief glimpse of memory-- himself searching on the colony's network for information on human physiology and sexuality. 

"That's totally unfair," Will complained sleepily. He pillowed his head on his arms and let himself rest on Robot's chest, eyes closed. "It's cheating to download all of the collected knowledge on a species and use it to… well, you know."

If anything, the smug sense only increased. Robot's huge palm slid over Will's naked ass, deliberately possessive. 

Will shivered. As his languor and body high faded, he'd begun to ache all over. But that didn't prevent him from remembering the intense, mind blowing orgasm Robot had given him, or prevent a returning warmth in his groin. 

Robot shifted beneath him, his interest piqued. 

"No," Will said quickly. "I need a rest."

The disappointment was palpable, but Robot didn't press the matter. Will could sense that Robot wasn't done with him, though. He had plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles -- Check  
> Claws -- Check  
> Electric shocks -- Check  
> Telepathy -- Check  
> Glowing blue cock -- Check
> 
> All the ingredients for alien sex?


End file.
